


Переплетение

by drunk_roxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drabble, Everybody sad, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2019, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Regret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Линии их судеб пересекаются на мгновение — чтобы разойтись снова, непоправимо навсегда
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Переплетение

Когда Ванда возвращается, ничего не остается — ни прощального письма, ни пряди волос на память. Её смутная тень, несколько засекреченных записей в архивах, смазанные кадры с уличных камер, воспоминания о нескольких улыбках и щемящее чувство потери — ещё одной потери, с которой Ванде придется смириться.

Все, кого она любит, уходят.

Бегут навстречу смерти, раскинув руки для объятий, не оглядываясь назад, и жертвуют всем ради других, не раздумывая — не спрашивая. Ванда может только смотреть им вслед.

Потому что Наташа _принесла себя в жертву_ — так же, как Пьетро, так же, как Вижен, — и Ванда, со всеми её силами и со всей её любовью, не смогла сделать ничего, чтобы помешать ей.

Могла ли она помешать?

Могла ли обнять, и прижаться, и запутаться пальцами в волосах, и шептать на ухо «не уходи, пожалуйста, ты так нужна мне»? Могла ли сковать цепями из заклинаний, и просочиться в мысли, и околдовать-одурманить, и сплести изо лжи прочную сеть, что удержит рядом и не отпустит никогда?

А потом, в дивном новом мире, улыбаться ей так, будто не произошло ничего, и заплетать её волосы в двуцветные длинные косы, и гладить украдкой мягкую кожу, и прятать взгляд, и бояться, что она все поймет?

_О, она могла бы._

Ей хватило бы _сил_.

Но — с каждым новым вдохом и с каждым пройденным шагом, что делают время между ними все более неотвратимым, — Ванда понимает слишком ясно, что ей хватит и _любви_ — чтобы принять ее выбор. Чтобы отпустить.


End file.
